The Night Before
by Hindervines
Summary: There is an extended weekend at Beacon and the students are out to celebrate! As team RWBY and team JNPR hit the town it's going to be a night to remember!


It was a friday evening at Beacon and the dorm rooms were alive with activity. The students had a long weekend due to a holiday on the Monday and they were going to celebrate it. They were going to paint the town red and anybody who dared to stop them. Of course it was illegal for most of the pupils to drink at this age but these were no ordinary teenagers, they are future hunters and huntresses. With fighting skills as impressive as theirs, who was going to stop them?

The dorm room of team RWBY was no different. The girls were all getting ready for a great night. Even Ruby, the youngest was coming along after much persuasion from Yang that she wasn't going to get caught. The preparations were going well. The team were dressed in their regular outfits for the most part, with some added make-up and hair fixing and of course, their weapons. They were ready.

Team RWBY had orginally planned to go out at the same time as team JNPR but seeing as though they weren't answering their door, the girls decided that they were still getting ready or were already out and so they set off. As they headed out of Beacon they could see Eastern Vale in all of it's glory. It was alive with people drinking and singing in the streets. The girls were awestruck by the beauty of the Vale at night. "It's... Beautiful" Blake managed to say before she was cut off by Yang. "C'mon!" She called out to her team mates. "I know where everyone will be, it's this great little club near the dock."

"The docks, that's half an hour's walk away!" Weiss groaned.

"Well then princess, We'd better get a move on shouldn't we?" Yang responded as she turned to Ruby and winked.

Ruby let out a noise that was somewhere between a laugh and a sigh. "You don't honestly think you're faster than me do you Sis?" She asked almost sarcastically.

"Only one way to find out!" Yang shouted as she playfully pushed Ruby out of the way while darting in the direction of the club. Ruby soon regained her balance and chased after her older sister.

"Hey! Wait up you guys!" Weiss moaned before accepting that shouting would do no good and chased after the girls.

Blake let out a small laugh, "Heh, children." She murmured before going in pursuit of the rest of her team.

The group was fast with Ruby, Blake and Yang running while Weiss was using her glyphs. They managed to reach the docks in 5 minutes.

"I knew we'd get here with plenty of time to spare!" Said Yang while trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah whatever, let's just find this club" Weiss moaned.

Luckily the gang were only a small walk away from the Ursa's Eye, the local nightclub where most of the pupils of Beacon would be hanging around. The walk to the club seemed to take so much longer with Ruby reminding her team that what they were doing was illegal and what would happen to them if they got caught, although it seemed that nobody was listening to her.

They stepped into the club. The sheer number of people was overwhelming, the strobe lights were blinding, the noise was loud and the drinks were overpriced but hey, they didn't ask for proof of age according to Yang.

The girls managed to find themselves a table and sat themselves down except for Yang, who went to get the first round of drinks in. She walked up to the bar and ordered four Strawberry Sunsets. Her favourite drink. As she waited with her arms crossed at the bar she noticed somebody to the side of her. A very drunk Sky Lark was looking straight at her, and not at her eyes either. "Hey!" Yang said loud enough to catch Sky's attention, "Stop staring at my gauntlets, my eyes are up here!" She shouted at him. It didn't seem to have any effect on the drunk member of team CRDL. Instead it seemed to rouse him as he reached out at reached out at her haphazardly. Yang saw to that by grabbing his arm, twisting it and throwing him to the ground. The bartender turned back to the counter with the drinks and noticed the boy on the floor writhing around. "Hey, you can't fight in here Sweetheart, take it outside next time" He said as he handed her the drinks while trying to conceal his laughter.

Yang went to the table, handed out the drinks and brushed herself off from the ordeal. She then sat down to the table to a very red looking Ruby and the other two girls giggling to themselves. "Okay, what's happened?" Asked Yang.

"Uh... Well Ru-" Blake said inbetween laughs before she was cut off by Weiss

"Ruby has a thing for Jaune Arc!" She squealed before breaking out into laughter.

"You guys are jerks" Ruby muttered, still blushing. As expected Yang lit up at this confession. "Oh that's so cute! You two would make a great couple!"

"Shut up!" Ruby responded, giving her sister the death stare as she made a start on her drink.

The conversation turned to general gossip and the gang had a couple more drinks. As they finished another round two people walked through the door. It was Jaune and Pyrrah. The two quickly found the group and pulled two chairs up to the table to sit with them. The elephant in the room was quickly addressed. "So where is Ren and Nora?" Blake asked.

"Honestly we have no idea" The spartan answered. "We were at another club before we came here. They said something about going to the bar and didn't return. They will probably turn up at some point"

"Yeah" Jaune added "They probably went to go and get food or something."

As soon as Jaune had finished his sentence the two in question came into the bar. They were obviously quite drunk and it took a minute for them to locate their friends. They exchanged pleasantries with their friends and took up two more chairs to the table, which at this point was getting slightly cramped. Jaune had to move up so that he was basically forced against Ruby, causing the rest of her team to laugh. Fortunately, Jaune was none the wiser.

Ren and Nora were sitting together. They looked different than un usual however. Ren had smudged lipstick on his face, running down his chest where his shirt was unbuttoned a little bit. His hair was in a mess, flowing freely rather than having it in a ponytail as he usually does. Nora on the other hand didn't look much different, but she did have scratches on her shoulder, her hair too was in a mess and she had a wide grin on her face.

The whole group was looking at them. Nora didn't care and was blissfully grinning away but Ren knew that the group must have known, even his state. He rose up and unsteadily walked to the bar. Nora soon followed. "Well, they definitely didn't go to get food" Weiss said when they were out of earshot.

The night went on and more drinks and dances were had. At this point the whole group was beyond tipsy. Ren was basically unconcious on the table but the rest of the teams were still having a good time. Weiss felt that the conversation had become boring. She knew now that Ruby had a thing for Jaune but what she didn't mention was that she also sees something in him, so deviously she decided to turn up the heat a bit."So Ruby... How is it sitting next to lover boy?"

"What? I.. Uh.." Were the only sounds that could escape the girl's mouth. She was as drunk as the rest of them despite having much less. She was struggling to keep up with what she was saying.

"Oh don't deny it. We all know you want to jump Jaune's bones!"

Jaune was essentially oblivious to the conversation, he could make out something about Weiss shouting. She was currently the only thing that caught his attention. "Wanna hang out?" He asked to the ice princess, cutting off her rant.

"What? Uh.. I guess so" Weiss responded before she knew what she said, much to the annoyance of Ruby.

"What!? You were mocking me for liking this scruffy boy and now you want him?" She screamed at the top of her lungs "Fine then, have him princess! I'm going home! She attempted to get up but had to sit down almost immediately as she was in no state to walk. Blake looked concerned for her friend and being the most sober she could stand she offered the girl a hand up.

"You're in no state to walk home like this. Come on, I'll take you" She said to Ruby, half carrying her away.

"See this?" Ruby pointed to Blake as she shouted to Weiss "At least somebody cares!"

Weiss just sighed as she looked around the room too see what everyone else was up to. Nora had cuddled up to Ren, who was awake after all of the shouting but must have had no idea of what was going on. On the dancefloor she spotted Yang and Pyrrah dancing together. She could make out that they were speaking but she couldn't hear what they were saying. Yang started laughing before whispering something in Pyrrah's ear. She smirked and the two made their way over to the table. "Uh, guys we're going to go back home. Me and Pyrrah are going to spar for a while"

"Yeah. Spar" Pyrrah added unnecessarily

"Okay, see you two tomorrow" Weiss said and as they were about to leave she added "Not in our room!" jokingly.

That left four of them. Jaune, Weiss, Ren and Nora. Last orders was called at the bar and so they decided to call it a night. They had to assist eachother out of their chairs and they shambled out onto the street. It was much quieter now. The group took a moment to take a look at the night sky as all of the stars were shining before facing the road. Jaune fell at this point and it took him four attempts to get back to his feet. They walked past the closed shops and lulling homes on their way home, occasionally getting lost, but not caring at this point, they headed wherever they saw fit until they reached Beacon.

The dawning sun brought a new day to the land. The academy was silent until around midday when the hungover students started to rise from their sleep. The rooms of teams RWBY and JNPR were no different. The first person to awake was Weiss. She rubbed her eyes and sat up out of bed. Something was off but she couldn't quite place it. Slowly she looked around to her growing horror. This was not her dorm room. She was further startled by the duvet moving. She turned to find Jaune Arc sleeping soundly beside her. "Oh my god, oh my fucking god" She was whispering to herself. "I'm never going to live this one down". She got out of bed making as little noise as she could and found her clothes on the floor next to the bed which she quickly dressed into. The fact that she was half naked in bed with Jaune Arc was bad enough for her, let alone not knowing what happened that night. She was struggling to remember much so she decided to take a walk around. The first people she saw were Yang and Pyrrah, who were still asleep and spooning on one of the beds. "Okay, so that must have happened" She thought to herself before proceeding to look around the room. She couldn't find anybody else in the dorm after inspecting so decided to make her way back too her own room as it was only across the hall. As she stepped out into the hall she found another couple, Ren and Nora, who were slumped against the wall snoring their heads off. Weiss let out a small laugh. "They were either too drunk or eager to even make it back to their room."

She opened the door to her own room. Much to her surprise Blake was already awake and making coffee, fully dressed apart from her bow, which allowed her ears to poke out of her hair. "Good morning, Miss Arc" She said to weiss before pulling out another mug to make her friend some coffee.

"Oh god, so I actually did that last night?" Weiss asked, who's question was answered with a mere nod. "Fuck. What happened with you and Ruby last night anyway?"

"Ruby wanted to go home but there was no way she could make it back on her own. I escorted her home and then tucked her into bed. I then waited for the rest of you to come back. You were all... Just so drunk" She let out a sigh of happiness, amost reminiscence.

"Yeah, well we all make mistakes." Weiss responded with a grin, indicating to Blake's bed, which had been made up from the day before, and way that Ruby was sleeping, as if she'd been hugging somebody all night long.


End file.
